


first tracks

by Jules1398



Series: shred [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Snowboarding, Trans Male Character, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: First tracks – Making your mark on a pristine slope before others hit the trailORFour years after gaining his sponsorship, Isak is an Olympic champion.





	first tracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinklylightseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/gifts).



> bc ily
> 
> (if you haven't read shred, you're gonna be confused)

The smile on Isak’s face wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. He had been through so much on his journey here. Time away from Even. Time away from Adrian. Countless qualifiers, some of which he didn’t think that he’d get through. Some sketchy landings early in the games that nearly got him disqualified. Everything led up to this point, his true moment of glory. Yeah, Isak wasn’t going to stop smiling as he stood on that podium, the gold medal being placed around his neck as everyone around him cheered, Norwegians and others alike.

He had come so far in only four years. A deal in 2018 gave him until 2022 to train for the Beijing Winter Olympics and, most of the time it seemed entirely unlikely. Isak hadn’t started snowboarding until he was a teenager which put him bounds and leaps behind the other competitors. Before the Olympics, he had only won a single medal in a Winter X-Games, which was a bronze the year before. Things weren’t looking fantastic for Isak coming out on top, especially since the US and Canada had dominated the previous games.

But he never gave up no matter how badly the odds were stacked against him. Perhaps part of it was that he always had Even and Adrian for support and his desire to bring glory to Norway, but it was mostly a desire to prove himself for trans people anywhere. He hoped that his publicized battle with being the first transgender snowboarder to compete at the Olympics might inspire other trans kids not to give up because they could be champions too. They could come out on top.

Isak grinned at the camera as the person who had given him his medal and trophy stepped away. He was so proud of himself. Isak knew he had put everything into this and, as a reward, he had received everything he had ever dreamed of.

After the ceremony ended, just about every reporter in the world flocked around him but he just wanted to get through to that tuft of blond hair in the distance that rose above all the rest.

Someone grabbed his arm and he tried to pull away, but they spoke into his ear, “Mr. Valtersen, we need you to give your short official interview for NBC to show on TV.”

He nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to the place where the camera was set up along with a woman with a microphone.

“Isak Valtersen, the first transgender athlete to win a gold medal is here with us today,” she began in English before looking to him. “Tell me, Isak, how do you feel right now?”

“I feel amazing,” he said with a smile. “I’m so happy to be here today, bringing pride to my country and to the LGBT community.”

“Without a doubt, you are an absolutely outstanding athlete, but I have to admit, I had my doubts after your initial struggles in the qualifying rounds,” the woman said. “What kept you focused and motivated through all of this?”

Isak chuckled. “Well, I’d like to say that it was the dream or my brand new husband, but in all honesty, it was my son that was a significant part of what really kept me centered. He’s an outstanding kid and I want to make him proud.”

“Well, there’s no doubt that your son is proud of you tonight,” she replied. “Is he here today?”

“Yeah, he’s out there with my husband waiting for me,” Isak answered. “Last time I spoke to him, he was a bit annoyed that I was making him do his homework at the hotel.”

The interviewer laughed. “Well, I better let you go celebrate with your family. Thank you for speaking with us today and congratulations on the gold medal.”

“Thank you,” he replied and the cameraman switched the camera off.

Isak dashed into the crowd, mumbling “excuse me, sorry,” as he pushed through the countless reporters that wanted to speak with him. He didn’t have time for a thousand interviews right now. He needed to see his family.

When he finally found a clear path to Even, he sprinted at full speed to leap into his arms, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

“Yuck,” Adrian said next to them. 

Isak pulled away. “You are nine years old. That is far too young to think our love is gross.”

“I don’t  _ think _ it’s gross,” Adrian replied. “I know it is because you’re my dads and parents aren’t supposed to kiss in front of their poor, innocent children.”

He shook his head and brushed Even’s cheek with his thumb. “How did you deal with this all day? I swear he’s already a sassy teenager.”

“We were distracted by you,” Even replied. “You did amazing out there, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“I never would have gotten here if it wasn’t for the two of you,” Isak reminded him. “Your support kept me going, even when everything looked hopeless.”

“Please, it was never hopeless,” Even chuckled. “After all, you’re  _ you _ .”

Adrian moved in and wrapped his arms around Isak. “You really were outstanding today.”

“Thanks, kiddo,” Isak replied, ruffling his son’s curly hair.

“I wish I could be as amazing as you,” Adrian admitted. “You work so hard and get through the problems and then, after everything, you’re the champion.”

Isak turned toward his son and knelt down, taking his shoulders in his hands. “You’re just as amazing as can be, if not more, Adrian. You’re smart and kind and you know I’d be nothing without you. One day you’re going to follow your dream, and then you’ll be a champion too.”

He pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead and, for the first time in a year, he didn’t protest.

“Picture time!” called a voice from behind them. It was Eva, her belly huge with the twins she had been carrying for the past six months. “The champion with his boys, all together please.”

Jonas stood next to her, arm over her shoulder and a huge smile on his face. He was proud of Isak too.

The three of them gathered together and smiled wide as Eva took the picture. It was a snapshot in time that Isak would never want to forget. A picture that he would carry with him through time. Isak had his husband, he had his son, and he had his dream. He could never be happier.


End file.
